Vampire's touch
by Gaara-funk-girl452
Summary: Madara is just your average,ordinary vampire that comes across an average,ordinary human named Sakura.But Sakura keeps witnessing murders done by another vamp, Maadara just can't bring himself to the truth that he wants her, & her blood. MadaraXSakura
1. Club nights

**Heyy! I decided to write a new story, and yes its about vampires getting involved with Naruto.**

**Oh you might need to know this:**

**Sakura's 21 years old. Its pretty much in are time but in Japan, but they have strip clubs, bars, all that fun stuff. There will be murder and lots of it in here, and some stuff you might recognize from our age so…..any questions just message me. Oh! Sadly, in this story, I'm limiting my lemon but there will be hints of it in all of my chapters.**

**So enjoy:**

Sakura walked through the crowed streets of Konoha. She was in a fairly good mood. Her black boots clanged against the concrete streets, her shoulder length pink hair blown in the wind of the dark night. The full moon shined brightly on the crowed street, to show drunk men walking down the streets, to people who were trying to sell items, to prostitutes hanging on the street corners.

She walked up to a building that had neon lights and a bouncer at the entrance. "Hello Sakura-san," the bouncer unlatched the chain at the entrance to let her through. She smiled in response as she entered the building.

Sakura Haruno is her name, she's twenty-one years old, and a high paid waitress at a popular club in Konoha. The club _Fantasia_ is a club for people with money and high reputation. Lucky for Sakura that she personally knew the owner of this club. He had it running good, with the huge bar, to the light-up stage and dance pad, to the dancers in the cages that hung above them all.

She climbed the marble stairs, watching people dance on the dance floor. Sakura took her time getting to her boss's office, she didn't care if she were late or not, he wasn't going to ruin her night.

The door opened to his office, Sakura smiled at her boss. "Hey, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi was looking out of a huge window that overlooked his club. He always like watching his costumers dance and drink. "Hello Sakura." He turned and sat at his desk, as Sakura walked over to the employees changing room.

Closing the door behind, she dug for her assigned uniform through the basket of clothes that the other waitresses used. Once she found it, she peeled off her clothes and slipped on her uniform. It was skintight, black, and showed her curves nicely. Kakashi always liked the color black, that was like his theme color.

Sakura looked like a gothic model after she put on all her makeup and accessories on. The uniform as I said was all black. She was assign to wear black pants [skinny jeans], black heels, and a midnight blue halter top.

She walked out and looked at Kakashi. He glanced at her and grin. "Good, you look hot. Now you have tables waiting for you. You know the routine." He motioned his hands for her to leave and so she did.

--[elsewhere]---

"Where do you think we should go?" Konan teased her lover, playing with his orange hair.

He shrugged in response, then glancing at his dark haired friend, that sat across the loving couple, emotionless.

"Shut the fuck up!!" Hidan yelled across the limo [oh yeah the Akatsuki is rich.], he pushed Deidara away from him. "I don't give a rat's ass about your stupid ass art!"

Sasori laughed. "I told you Dei! Told you straight up!!" Deidara glared and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"How about we go to Fantasia to night?" Itachi suggested [he was sitting across from Pein and Konan, by Madara]. Madara shrugged. "Who cares."

Pein nodded and knocked on the window to the front part of the limo. The window rolled down and Pein told their future destination. "Yes, sir." he rolled the window back up.

Konan eyed Madara. "You know, you gotta find some love right? You just can't be single forever."

Madara rolled his eyes . "Since I'm a vampire I can do whatever I want forever."

He didn't like when other vampires, or even humans start to boss him around; telling him what to do. Even though Madara was a laidback vampire, he was also a popular, rich, successful vampire…or that's what he's know for thanks to his dead mother.

Pein sighed. "Come Konan-chan, don't start a fight when we're about to get into an awesome ass club."

She kissed him passionatly. "I know, I know."

---[Fantasia]---

Sakura was having a good night tonight. She was getting lots of tips and winks from the guys…and even from a girl. She couldn't help herself from laughing at the fact that she attracted a girl, to her it was nice.

She walked away from a table, scanning the newly written orders. "Hey Sai, here the orders." she handed the bartender the drink orders. He nodded.

"Wow its such a full house tonight!" Sakura looked at all the people dancing in the center. Sai looked up, putting the ordered drinks on a tray. "I know."

With a sigh, she took the drinks to the table. "Is there anything else that I can get ya tonight?"

The table was full of men, sober men at the least. "No…thanks though." She smiled. '_They're only nice because they're not drunk yet.' _thoughts filled her mind. She walked away from the table, not caution of her surroundings. She then felt something crash against her.

Oh… whatever it was she loved the scent of it. It smelled like something you found find on a cold winter night, flowers that still bloomed under the snow [we all know that it isn't possible but use your imagination], her hands rested by her head. She continue to smell it until she heard a sigh. "Umm…?"

Sakura's eyes shot open and she jumped back. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" she blushed. A man with dark black hair, with his bang covering his right eye [if I'm right], dead pale skin, with a dark brown eye staring blanking at her.

Her cheeks were blushing red! With a pointless smile she rushed away towards the bar. Reaching their, she let out a relieving sigh. "Oh, my god."

Sai laughed. "You sure were having fun digging your head into that guy's shirt."

Sakura glared at him. "Shut up."

Pein and Konan guided the rest of the Akatsuki to a VIP room. They didn't have trouble since Konan can hypnotize them with her vampiric powers.

"Jeez, this is a nice ass club!" Hidan plopped into a leather sofa, commenting everything that was in the VIP room, with Kakuzu nodding in agreement.

"Its suppose to be the best out of Konoha." Pein wrapped his arm around Konan's shoulders. "And it appears that have good waitresses too….What do you think Madara?"

Madara was pulled out of his thoughts. The scent of that pink haired waitress was overwhelming to him. "Um-what?"

Sasori chuckled with Deidara looking pointless. "Sasori what are you laughing at?"

"Madara….don't tell me you _like_ that waitress?"

Madara tensed up and looked away, then after a moment he looked back into Sasori's eyes. "Please."

"Haha right." Sasori leaned back in his seat. Konan's eyes lit up as she played the scene of the pink haired waitress crashing into him in her head, "You two look so good together! You should consider her as her being your mate-"

"NO!" Madara glared, anger flowed through his body. Then he calmed his voice down, "Besides, I barely know her."

Everyone was silent, watching the powerful vampire look away silently. Konan stared at him, looking like she was planning something bad. "Pein can you give me a minute I have to go do something."

Pein let go of her and Konan walked out of the VIP room, leaving the room in a dead silence.

"Sakura! Here's your order." Sai gave the busy Sakura a tray of drinks and food. She muttered a thanks and went to the table that was full of hungry people. "Here you go. Anything else you like?"

They shook their heads and Sakura turned around. "What the hell?" another waitress was dancing on the bar, untying her long blonde hair and let it cover her naked shoulders. Sakura marched over to her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting more tips, what does it look like forehead?" Ino said as she shake her hips to the music's rhythm.

Sai was watching her and shook his head. "I rather see Naruto dance on the bar than Ino." then he went back to clean a beer mug.

Sakura laughed. _'Well if Kakashi isn't gonna make her stop dancing then why should I?'_ she thought to herself.

She looked over her shoulder to see a blue haired woman behind her. "Oh hi…What do you need?"

Sakura was instantly jealous of this girl. She had flawless white skin, angled eyes with the right amount of make up on them, and her body curves was to die for. She wore a black unzip leather jacket and appearing under that was a top that cut off above her stomach to reveal her navel piercing, a washed out blue jean skirt hung tightly around her hips, as her boots came up knee high, making her look like a badass chick.

"Yeah I was wondering if we could get some drinks in the VIP room?" She asked.

Sakura smiled. "Sure. What kind?"

"Just bring three bottles of tequila." she grin as if she was hiding something bad away from her then walked away.

"T-Three bottles?" Sakura said to herself as Sai handed them to her. "What the hell man?"

"Hey she's probably with a large group or something." He crossed his arms. "But I wouldn't mind getting into her bed."

Sakura stared at him with a twitching eye. "Goodbye!" she carried the three bottles in her arms as she entered the VIP room. Wow it was a reckless crowd in this room. She seen that girl making out with a guy with orange hair and bunch of facial piercing. She laid the three bottles in front of the guy she ran into earlier. He eyed her hungrily, instantly making Sakura uncomfortable. "Give me a minute to get you some glasses." then she walked out of the room.

Madara shot up from his seat and glared daggers at Konan. "What the hell did you do?"

She broke the kiss and looked up at him. "What? We all know you wanna taste her, I'm just increasing the chance."

He continue to glare at her until the pink hair waitress came in with a tray of glasses. "Anything…else?" She stared the black haired man, sensing his aura that he was angry.

"No…Why won't you take a seat with us?" a redhead from behind grabbed her wrist and roughly yanking her down onto the sofa. Her body tensed up as she felt all eyes on her. She wondered her eyes around the dark room [the VIP room is painted black and it has black lights to make it look glow n' the dark].

She was now sitting between a silver hair man and the red head who made her sit down. "So…what's your name?" the redhead played with her pink locks.

"I-It's Sakura." she scooted away from him, nervous of her surroundings.

"Oh such a pretty name for such a pretty girl, Sakura." the redhead looked into her eyes, making her speechless and paralyzed. She couldn't speak or twitch a finger. The silver hair man moved her shoulder length hair aside "She smells so fucking good."

Madara rolled his eyes and try to ignore the scene that his so called 'friends' were making. Hidan brushed his lips against her neck, then licking her earlobe. "I can eat you right up…." His cold lips rested on her warm neck, making her shudder.

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt like the was predicting pain then….

"Sakura?! Kakashi fucking what's you!" Ino opened the door to see Sakura on the sofa, with the Hidan backing away instantly as he heard her entered. "What the hell?"

The redhead whispered something under his breath and Sakura jumped up from the sofa and rushed out of the VIP room, shutting the door behind.

"Forehead, what the hell were you doing in there?" Ino followed the tensed Sakura. She looked over her shoulder and said quietly. "I don't know…" then climbed up the stairs to Kakashi's office.

"Yes?" she walked in calmly.

"Oh yes, Sakura. Sit down." she took a seat in a leather chair that sat in front of his desk. He went on. " When other waitresses strip dance like a slut, I would think you would make her stop."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm giving you a warning. I don't hire strippers, I only hire girls who DON'T strip in cages, just dance. I had to come down and get Ino down from the bars myself. You better not let this happen again, understand?"

"Yes Kakashi." Sakura sighed.

"Good. Now you're dismissed." Kakashi motioned her out, and she walked out of his office and continue you her work, not going near the VIP room with those people in there.

After the club closed and all the drunken costumers were out, Sakura changed back into her normal clothes and walked out of the club.

Rain was dropping heavily from the sky, and Sakura was walking through a dark alley, that was a shortcut to her apartment. She didn't mind getting wet or being in the dark, it actually always calmed her down from anything bad that happen in her life.

Half way down the alley she heard a bloodcurdling scream then a bone crushing sound following behind. Sakura stood still for a minute, spooked by the deathly sound. She then sped up her pace, walking through the shallow puddles. Then she felt something crash into her hard, bringing her to the ground.

"Urgh…" she grunted against the heavy load that was on top of her. The moon peeked down the alley,giving her the source of light. Sakura's eyes widen as what she seen that was on top of her, then a loud, shrieking scream flew out of her mouth as she pushed it off. It was one of the dancer's bodies. She was covered in blood and her eyes were shot open as if she seen something that hell would even fear, then Sakura caught a glimpse of a pair of puncture marks on her neck.

She then felt panic when the girl spoke. "Help…me." a hand laid on Sakura's shoe. Tears filled her eyes as she turned around and began to run from dear life. Reaching the end of the alley, she crashed into something again! Her eyes completely filled up with tears as she looked up to see that black haired guy that was in the VIP rooms[ Madara for you slow people]. "T-There's a girl--she's dead we gotta get help!"

He looked away from her shocked eyes and down the alley to see the redhead man grinning at him, lipping his words _Here's your chance._

"Calm down…" he held the sobbing Sakura in his arms, she dug her face into his wet shirt. That's when Sakura fell sleepiness to over take her and everything blacked out.

Sasori walked up to Madara, eyeing the girl. "You're such a rough guy. Why be so gentle with such a beautiful flower?"

Madara glared at him before walking to his car, putting Sakura in the back seat, and driving off.

"Well, well, Madara has a heart." Sasori smirked evilly to himself.

---[End]---

I hoped you like the first chapter of this!

Hehe I been wanting to write a vampire romance fanfic so here we are!!!!!!!

Please review and keep reading to see what happens in the next chapter!


	2. Stalkers

**Vampire's Touch**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Sakura woke up with a gasp, swinging her head around to scan her surroundings. _Home? How did I get home?_ She laid her sweaty body back onto her bed. _Wasn't I at Fantasia last night?_

She got off of her bed and walked to the bathroom. She entered and caught her reflection in the mirror_. _She turned her whole body to look at her figure. _What the hell?_ she leaned to look at something red on the side of her forehead. It was dry and crusted on. _Blood._ Then her memories finally raced into her mind. That girl fell on her, dead.

"What that a dream?" she asked herself. _No. no, then where did this blood come from?_

She didn't have any answer for her repeating questions.

Walking back into her bedroom, glancing at the clock Sakura sighed. _Time to go to work._ She was slipping out of pajamas when the phone rang.

Sakura clicked the phone on and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura, You don't have to come into to work tonight." Kakashi's voice said through the phone. Raising an eyebrow Sakura spoke. "Why not? Its not my night off."

Kakashi sighed through the speaker of the phone. "There was a murder down at the club, and well the police and FBI are shutting down the club for a few days."

"The FBI? Aren't they like high class murder?" Sakura asked. He nodded through the phone. "Yeah, but the police said that there's been similar murders all across Konoha. Over the week twenty five girls had been murdered all the same way.

Sakura gasped in shock. "Twenty five!"

He nodded through the phone. "Yeah. Hey Sakura I have to go. I have to be questioned by the FBI today."

"Bye." Sakura hung up the phone. _Twenty five girls killed all the same way. _The thought just couldn't be erased away from her mind. What the hell is going on in Konoha?

With a heavy sigh, Sakura got herself a bottle of water and threw herself on her bed, trying to relax a bit. The thoughts about that dead girl falling on her and….and…running into _him._ That man! The people they were with seemed like psychopaths.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"By the look of you, I say lack of sleep." She shot her body up to see nothing. A man's voice? In her apartment? She gotta be loosing it. Then it came again…

"I mean, why won't you take a day off from you job? From what I heard from you, you're a loyal worker." the man's spoke from behind.

Sakura snapped her head around, to see nothing, zilch! "What the hell?" her head turned to look in front of her and gasped.

That man from last night was inches away from her face, his hands were stuffed in his pockets, he was bent over to come eye-to-eye with the pinkette. Then he spoke again, "And yet…you keep working yourself down to the weakest point that your body can take."

His face was emotionless, while his eye held anxiousness. He wanted to know this _Sakura_. He wanted to learn how her lifestyle is, where she goes, act, anything. He never really took an interest in any other human girl. But this Sakura was different. Maybe it was her scent, or maybe her look, or maybe her way of life. Madara couldn't answer that question himself, the question wouldn't leave his head. Why is he in her house? Why is her talking to her….alone? She could easily get murder with her being alone with a vampire.

"W-what do you want?" she backed further across the bed, obviously trying to get away from him.

He shrugged as he stood straight up, he sure was tall…Sakura could probably meet up with his neck with her forehead [if that makes any sense].

Sakura studied his features. _He looks…..dead._ She thought. His hair was black, he had one brown eye that stared calmly at her, his skin….his skin was pale as white! But it had its pinkish, grayish tint to it, making him look attractive.

He stared blankly at her. "Simple. I just want to talk to you."

"Well you could've knocked on my door or called me to just talk. Wait! I don't even know your name." Sakura hissed, slightly frustrated that she had someone brake in her apartment that she met last night. How'd he even know where she lived? Did he stalk her!?

"Madara."

"Did you stalk me?" Sakura asked with angry eyes.

"That's not the point." Madara calmly said as he took a seat at the edge of her bed. "Do you remember anything that happen last night?"

Sakura jerked her body off the bed and ran to the kitchen. With a sigh, Madara got off the bed and followed her. He walked into the kitchen to see Sakura holding the phone, trying to dial 911.

With a blur, the phone left her hands and she was pinned against the wall by him. Madara glared at the girl, breathing her scent in. His fangs grew in his mouth, causing him to let go of her. Sakura's breath hitched as she watched the man hold a fist up, not realizing that it wasn't meant for her. "P-Please don't hit me." she whimpered.

He chuckled darkly. "And why would I do that? I just want to talk to you. You're the one who's overreacting." his eyes darted at her neck, tracing the blood flowing veins that rested underneath her skin.

"Oh…" Sakura felt a bit stupid after he stated his comment. But do you blame her? I mean, he stalked her!!!!!!!!!! Broke an entry and probably seen her naked ! [O_O]

---[about 15mintues later]---

Madara was sitting across from Sakura on her kitchen table. Sakura was holding her head in disbelief as Madara watched her carefully. Her lips moved. "So… What do you wanna talk about?"

Before he spoke he breathed in her scent. "I just want to get to know the real you."

"Why? " Sakura eyes connected with his. "I ran into you last night, twice, and out of nowhere I pass out and I wake up in my room."

"You passed out in my arms on your own free will. I just happen to find your address and keys in your wallet."

"Why did you run away from the murder, along with me? The police needs witness to order to solve this murder." He nodded in agreement at her fact, but he remained silent.

"Well?" Sakura grew impatient with this man.

"Well…." _Think! Think! THINK!! _Madara thought. He can't just throw his secret out like its no big deal for Konoha to know the secret of vampires. "Because you passed out and you need immediate care."

"Then why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

"Because I think you didn't want to pay outrageous hospital bills. I'm sure you have better stuff to waste you money on. Am I right?" he questioned with a smirk.

Sakura huffed and gave up by burry her head in her hands. He smirked at his victory. "So how did you get your job at _Fantasia_?"

Her eyes looked away and back to his eye. "Well….Kakashi, my boss, just thought it would be good job for me because…my mom used to work for him. So, mother like daughter, same job."

Madara nodded. "Okay. What happen to you last night?"

Sakura's body tensed up, as her hands formed into fist on the wooden table. "I was just walking home and on of the dancers fell on me. Dead. But I wouldn't think she committed suicide because fist, she screamed. And second, their was puncture wounds on her neck….as if she were bitten."

He looked at her with the same look that when she first seen him. Thoughts were racing through his head, noting that he should jump Sasori's ass about his feeding ways. She continue, "Then you came. I never felt death with my own hands and I just broke down."

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore." He said with an unsure look upon his face. He didn't know how the others would act around her. Hell, they were about to devour her last night in the VIP room, who knows what they'll do next.

She glanced up at him and got up from her seat. "Do you want anything to eat?"

He chuckled. "No. I don't really like to eat."

She nodded unsurely to him and reached into the fridge to pull out an already made sandwich and began to eat. Madara studied her every feature and action she preformed before his eye. He wasn't fascinated by this, but he was entertained…at the moment.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? You just keep looking at me like you're going to eat me or something." Sakura took another bite.

He smirked. "No. I like to watch other people do about their business."

"Oh."

Madara nodded as she finished her sandwich. "I'm sorry about last night….in the VIP room."

Once again her body tensed up and stared at him, then relaxed. "Don't worry about that. Everyone does it but always differently."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura looked at him then shrugged. "With every drunk man I dealt with were always pigs….so I'm used to it."

He nodded as she got up to throw away the sandwich wrapper. A little breeze wrapped around her and she felts his breath on her neck. "You're so hard to resist."

"W-what?" Sakura turned around to see Madara's eye closed and smirking. "You smell so good. Your scent covers everything that smells differently in this room."

"Madara, are you okay?" Sakura was trying to get away from Madara [he had her cornered towards the trashcan]. His arm pinned her opening and he open his eye suddenly.

She gasped when he parted his mouth, to reveal a set of white, shiny fangs. "M-Madara. Did you commit that murder?"

"You got to be kidding me?" he said. "No. I didn't that was someone else." he buried his nose into her pink hair, and inhaled her deeply. Her body tensed up under his hold, she then closed her eyes, she felt a different feeling that she never felt before. She felt protected, safe, and endangered.

His tongue traced her throbbing vein, feeling it pump her blood all across on her neck. She moaned. What was he doing to her? Why did it feel _good?_ She barely doesn't know this man and she's moaning for him? What the hell was going on?

She balled his dark hair into in a fist, feeling his cold skin hit her's. He teased himself by licking and hesitantly nibbling on her skin. Then all of a sudden he jumped back, panting. Sudden relief and some disappointment ran through her body and mind. What just happen? She felt…_hypnotized _or some kind of illusion.

He looked at her his an uncomfortable eye then frowned. "I have to go." he walked to the door with Sakura following.

The door opened slowly under his grasp then slammed loudly shut by Sakura's fist. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Their eyes looked eye into each other's, brown vs. green, her angered face vs. his emotionless face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell!" Sakura broke his grip on the door by shoving her body in between him and the wooden object. "You…you did something to me…hypnotized me and you….did something to me.

Madara sighed with aggravation and a little relief. He was lucky that his little illusion worked so she doesn't know exactly what he did to her, but she knew something awkwardly bad happened though.

"Sakura. You're probably just tired from last night and maybe a bit stressed. Just rest." He reached for the door but was blocked by her attacking hip. Her facial expression was insane, her eyebrows were furrowed together, her jade eyes lit with pure anger. "What did you do?" she said through her clenched jaw.

He rolled his eye annoyingly, "I did this." Madara eye changed from a calming brown to a thrilling red, he looked right through Sakura, sending her deadly chills down her spine. She felt isolated and unwanted, like she was going to die from loneliness. She was in shock, her pale body was stiff and shivering. Her eyes were locked into her gaze, her teeth chattered in fright. Then everything when black. She fell, being caught in his strong arms.

With a I sigh, he picked her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom, laying her gently [surprisingly] on her bed.

Madara watched her sleep, studying her peaceful figure. Watching her chest rising and falling, while her eyes squinted shut. He wasn't jealous of her for being alive. But he did wonder how'd it felt to feel alive and to breath in the atmosphere around you. He's been a vampire for at least 100 years and he doesn't remember anything of her human life at all.

Glancing at his watch, _3 a.m. _He looked at her and then walked out of her apartment. He had some errands to do before the sun rises and he surely didn't want to see the sun at all.

Walking out of the building and into the always crowded street, he blended himself into the shadows and walked as the night.

---[End]---

Madara stalked Sakura! WEIRD! But chapter! But knowing a vampire and it's feeding ways its understandable! Lol

I will not continue this story unless i have 13 reviews

Hoped you like it and stay tune for what happens on the next chapter.

**REVIEW!**


	3. A night with the vampires

Hello people! I would like to thank for you guys for reading, reviewing, and putting my story under alerts and your favorites. I really do appreciate it! So I hope that you guys would like chapter 3 so enjoy!

*Now we're gonna take it from Madara side of story.

Oh and I would like to thank Mistress Akasha for the advice:]

---

**Vampire's touch**

Chapter 3:

Madara woke from a dreamless sleep. His room was dark and relaxing, with the window open wide, filling the scent from outside to his nose.

With a sigh, he got up from his bed and looked out of the window. The night was dark, no moon displayed it's promising light, but the street lights shined on every corner of Konoha.

He had nothing planned out for tonight. Maybe just hangout with the others for the night.

After getting dress and cleaned, Madara calmly walked down the stair case to see Sasori and Deidara arguing.

With a glance towards the vampire's way, the two clamped their mouths shut and sat there quietly on the couch. Madara smirked and went on about the mansion.

He made his way to the kitchen to find Konan and Pein talking with serious expressions across their faces. Ignoring their conversation he pulled out a pitcher of blood and a glass, pouring himself a glass of the red liquid.

The rich taste filled his mouth, it wasn't the type of blood to go completely crazy over [mainly because it was cold and not warm like usual], but it was satisfying.

Konan rolled her eyes "Pein, we'll finish this later." She stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a stressed Pein and a careless Madara.

"What's up with that?" Madara took a drink from his glass. Pein smirked and shrugged. "Girl problems."

"Ah." The one eyed vampire sighed. "I don't get how you can put up with that. Its so…. _Annoying._" Madara wasn't the one neither for patience nor for putting up with girl problems. But he would have to admit that he only thought of girls to have little fits, because Konan used to watch chick flicks that had girls always flipping over the littlest things. So he never really talked to girls……before he killed them, at the least.

Pein chuckled at Madara's comment. "It may be at sometimes. But when you find your true mate it would seem that their always will always be problems. Oh well I guess."

After a couple of glasses of blood Madara had no more of an appetite.

----

Deidara, Sasori, Zestu, and Kisame left to go hunting, leaving the others to relax at their home.

Madara was lounging on the couch that rested in the living room, alone. His thoughts were skipping from the faces of girls he murdered to the pink haired girl. Pathetic. Why is there a hesitation on killing this pink haired human? _Human._ Humans shouldn't be this hard to kill!

Why didn't he kill her already? Why was he so fond of her? Was it because of her blood? Yes. Was it because of her scent? Yes.

One side of him wanted to rip open her throat and devour her of all her blood, but the other side told him to savor her and wait for the right time.

"FUCK OFF!!" Hidan marched into the quite atmosphere, totally destroying the meaning of quietness.

Madara lazily opened his eye, to see Hidan drenched in blood and the look in his eyes to make him want to kill. "I'll get the fucking body out when I'm done with her!"

Kakuzu stormed behind him, obviously pissed. "You never do! Plus; you ruin your whole room with all of her blood! Imagine how much that would cost!"

The black haired vampire sighed as he sat up to watch the performing fight.

It was pretty obvious on what the two were arguing about. It happens once a week. Hidan finds a girl at a bar, takes her home for some "fun", he has his fun and kills her and feeds and leaves the body to rot.

It was always annoying to everyone. Every time you walk pass his room you could easily grasp the scent of a rotting girl. EW. Rotted blood and flesh was not a vampire's lifestyle, but maybe a werewolf's.

Hidan was only wearing his boxers, fighting with the money crazed vampire. "Again, Kakuzu, FUCK OFF!"

"Fuck you!" Kakuzu retorted. "No one is going to want to smell rotting flesh and old blood!"

Madara let out a heavy sigh, getting Hidan's and Kakuzu's attention. The two fighting vampires glared at Madara. But they knew to show respect is they wanted to live under his roof.

Yes, Madara is your rich vampire. The mansion that all of the vampires lived under, was in fact a mini sanctuary for vampires. But Madara was in charge of this one. [There are scattered vampire nests across Konoha]

The one eyes vampire looked at them with a stern look plastered across his face. "Hidan get the body out of your room. _NOW. _Kakuzu you watch him, and if Hidan doesn't get rid of the body I'll be sue to take care of that."

"Urgh!" Hidan stormed out of the room like a teenage girl who's not getting to go to a party, with Kakuzu following close behind.

Madara got up from the couch and looked out of the window, to spy on the streets that rested below the mansion.

He couldn't help himself but to think what was that pink haired girl was doing. _Sakura._ The name echoed in his mind. The name suited her. Her bright pink hair and her green eyes, it suited her perfectly.

Maybe Madara should come visit her tonight. No. He knocked her out last night because she knew he was playing illusions on her. He was so close to biting her. All he wanted to do was to study her lifestyle and see who she really was behind those green eyes.

….

"Hey Madara," came Konan's taunting voice form behind. Oh shit. "You seem to really like that Sakura girl, don't you?

Konan was a gifted vampire. She had the power to read other's thoughts, from human to vampire to werewolves. Madara didn't sense her; he didn't have a chance to shield his thoughts.

"What's it to you." He rotated his body to Konan's.

She looked like she was about to seduce some one, with her teasing smirk to her playful eyes. "Oh Madara, you need to admit that I'm right. She's probably your soul mate."

"What makes you think that?" Madara anger was rising within him, showing through his narrowed eyes.

"Well, for starters, you never let a girl live, especially when she's been alone with _you._" She emphasized the last word, making him sound like a complete murderer. Even though he was….

"So." Madara stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I was going to save her. She smells too good to just drain in seconds."

"Point taken. But still, I've seen how you treat your pray." Konan studied her fingernail like claws. "I guess this Sakura has a first class ticket to her death."

"Shut up." His voice spoke, anger and annoyance dripping from his words.

Konan's smirk remained as she shook her head. "Oh, Madara."

Madara's glared melted into her feminine eyes, wiping her smirk off pale white face. "Suite yourself. Demo you're gonna have to find a mate sooner or later, rather you like it or not."

Then she left the room. Leaving a frustrated Madara alone with his thoughts. He felt like punching something, draining all of his annoying thoughts of the pink haired human out of his mind. Why was she in his mind? Why did she crash into his chest? Her damn scent was so irresistible.

He had to kill something….NOW.

Madara flipped his cell phone open, dialing Sasori's number.

"_Moshi moshi?" _Sasori's voice answered.

"Hey, it's Madara. Where are you guys at?" he asked.

"…." There was a long silence through the lines. But he could here club music that female dancers would dance to.

"Sasori?"

"We'll meet you outside of Kiki's." Sasori snapped the phone shut.

Madara snapped his phone shut too, getting his jacket and walking out of the door.

The streets were crowded like usual, filled with the same old people you see every other night. He could hear their heart beats from a distance, making it hard to ignore. The smell of every human's scent was distracting to the raven haired vampire.

After walking a few blocks, Madara reached the front entrance of Kiki's. It wasn't crowded, but it looked like it because the parking lot next to it was full.

Sasori and the others were standing in a semicircle out side the metal door, smoking [cigarettes].

Yes. Old habits die hard. Some vampires smoke because it causes no damage to their lungs….mainly because they're already dead. Am I right?

"Hey." Sasori took a hit off a cigarette as he greeted his friend, getting a grunt in a reply.

Deidara was eyeing a girl across the street, smoking a joint with her friends as the others [Kisame and Zestu] talked amongst themselves. Sasori offered Madara a hit, but the raven haired vampire declined.

Madara wasn't the one for smoking, but mainly for killing. Some vampires thought he was on the verge to go insane and go all frenzy. But no, that's just him, a killing machine.

Sasori could easily tell that Madara was frustrated and just knew what he needed. "What's up with you?"

Right to the point, Madara knew Sasori could sense his aura. "Konan and her annoying lecture of mates."

"Ah." Sasori took another hit, then flicking the burning cigarette into the streets. "Well forget her; it's probably her time of the month."

That was an inside joke that always made Madara smirk. They would make fun of her because that's how she was attracted to an insane vampire [LMAO!]. So she's haunted for that by the others.

Sasori looked at Madara then turned to his closest friend. "Hey are you gonna get her?"

The blonde vampire didn't look away, "I don't know…."

With another glance, Sasori stared emotionlessly as Kisame and Zestu. "You guys can do whatever you want, us three are gonna get the three across the street."

They both grunts and began to walk away, then Kisame opened his mouth. "Zestu, dude, we should go back to that strip club!"

Zestu rolled his eyes, remaining silent as the blue vampire went on [he doesn't have the plant thingy…I don't know if I said that earlier…].

The three vampires studied the three girls across the street.

One had shoulder length black hairs with pink streaks on each side, her eye shadow made her green irises to look more noticeable, and all she was wearing was a black hoodie and jeans [with shoes of course].

Another girl stood on the other end of the trio. She had chocolate brown hair tied up in a pony. She wore a black skirt with a zip up jacket. Her bangs looked like it devoured her eyes, but every time she neared light; you could see hints of blue within her eyes.

The one in the middle, the one Deidara had his eye on, she was the one holding the joint. She also had black hair but only with on teal streak that ran through her side bang. She wore a pair of ripped up skinny jeans with a baggy black hoodie and converse.

There were only three things that these three vampires knew. [1] They were high, [2] their style is emo, [3] their blood was pumping rapidly through each of their veins.

Before the two had known it, the blonde haired vampire was already walking across the dark street. So the two followed him.

"Shikira, they're coming over here." The brunette girl whispered to the one in the center of their little trio.

"Ignore them." She whispered back.

Moments after, the three vampires were standing a foot away from them, eyeing them hungrily.

"Hello." Deidara spoke in a comforting voice, making the three girl's bodies relax a bit.

"Hey." Said the black headed girl, known as Shikira.

Deidara gave her an innocent smile, "Care to share?"

"Shikira..." The brunette girl was trying to but her into her senses. Her glare was stern.

Shikira [the girl holding the joint] looked at her, "Chill, Rikku. They don't seem bad."

Sasori chuckled when she said that, wrapping an arm around the brunette. "Yeah; Rikku. We're nice guys just looking for some talk."

Rikku jumped under the red head's grasp. The look on her face was pure shock; you could easily read the question that was going through her mind: _How did he get over here? He's so fast!_

By the looks of the situation Madara was going to get the black haired girl with pink streaks. How ironic, _pink_ streaks, isn't that just great.

"Yeah? What do you want to talk about?" Shikira asked with annoyed eyes studying the red headed vampire.

Rikku's body was completely tensed up, she was scared.

Deidara looked at Shikira. "I don't know…Why won't you show us your place?" he hypnotized her with his gaze, making her totally distracted my Deidara's appearance and scent.

"Sure…" she looked like she was drugged, but her beauty was still showing.

"What!" Rikku squirmed under Sasori's grasp, trying to brake free but fail under his inhuman strength.

The girl to the right of them had not spoken at all. She seemed carless of whatever happened. She eyed the two that were standing across from them, and then moving her eyes to the redhead who had his arm wrapped around Rikku's shoulders as she struggled to brake free.

"Rikku. Again, chill." Shikira didn't look away from Deidara's eyes.

"Shikira! Come on! We don't even know these guys" the brunette was cut off by Sasori's lips claiming her's.

"Mm!" she was trying to brake free, but his lips remained unmoved from her's. With a gasp, Rikku's mouth opened a little, giving the redhead access to slip in his tongue.

Madara watched as the two kissed, and then the smell of blood filled the atmosphere around them. Leading to the crimson line that leaked out of brunette's mouth. She moaned into the kiss, as he broke away.

Deidara smirked. "So how about it? Your place?"

Shikira stood still, her face blank. "Follow me."

Then coughing came. "Fuck off!" Rikku pushed her palms against Sasori's chest, once again trying to brake free. "Urgh, get away from me!"

Madara looked at the loner by Shikira. "What's your name?"

"Jahiro." She looked into his eyes, innocently. Her eyes were a bright green, almost making them look neon. "Yours?"

"Madara." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Jahiro didn't seem phased by Rikku's tantrum. I guess she's used to this.

"Oh why be like that?" Sasori tighten his grip around her neck and shoulders. "I'm not gonna bite."

The brunette glared at him, smearing the blood with her hand.

Shikira was walked with Deidara towards her apartment, with the others close behind.

After at least fifteen minutes had passed, the girls had already led the vampires into Shikira's apartment.

Shikira led Deidara to her bed room, while Sasori attempt to carry Rikku to the center of the living room.

Madara and Jahiro calmly walked in, watching Sasori pin Rikku to the ground.

The raven haired vampire looked at Jahiro in the eyes, making her tense up a little. His eyes glowed a blood red as he walked closer towards.

"AH! Get off! Get off! Urgh that hurts!" came Rikku's cries from the floor.

Jahiro's eyes lit up, braking away from Madara's hypnotizing stage. She was about to push Sasori off of her, but was unsuccessful by Madara pinning her to a wall.

She grunted lightly under his grasp. Her wrists her pinned above her head, as he glared at her with those creepy eyes of his.

"Oh Deidara!" a loud moan escaped from Shikira's bedroom.

Rikku was whimpering in pain as Sasori took his switchblade out of his pocket. "Shh."

As for Madara, he had no trouble of keeping Jahiro calm. Her eye locked with his, instantly making her calm.

He leaned his face in, rest his mouth on her neck. He could feel her pulse, quickly beating, urging him to bite her now.

The sickening sound of ripping flesh and splattering blood, made Jahiro freeze. "R-Rikku?"

Sasori gave them an evil grin as he sucked on the fresh wound that caused the death of the brunette. The girl under the one eyed vampire watched the redhead suck the cut that was made above her left breast.

Tears leaked from her eyes. "Make it quick."

Madara smirked darkly; _well at least she's not going to put up a fight._

He took a knife out of his jacket pocket. He wasn't going to make it quick! He was going to make her suffer and let her die in her pool of blood.

"AH!" she yelped in pain as Madara stabbed her left lung, harshly going through her rib cage. The sickening sound of the blade piercing her flesh and muscle was disturbing, but not for this vampire. This vampire was pleased with the blood drenching his two cold hands; he was please to see that pain written across this girl's face.

Careless for your life will always get you the most painful death….Or that's how Madara was taught.

He took out all of his anger and frustration to kill this careless girl. At least she wouldn't be so careless in the afterlife.

After stabbing the helpless girl multiple times, Madara buried his fangs into the dead body, draining every ounce of blood in her body.

Sasori got off of the now dead brunette's body, walking over to Madara's feasting site.

"Who anger you?" the sight of the redhead with blood trickling from the cracks of his mouth was quite frightening. With his chocolate brown eyes in the form of beast like manner, to his exposing fangs, to his murderous smirk that he always used on his prey.

Pulling away, Madara looked up at Sasori [he was on the ground] with his crimson eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"You usually don't go for the gore." Sasori pointed a finger at the girl's throat, showing that Madara ripped it out; showing all muscle and almost the jawbone. "You just bite and cause pain like that."

The blood drenched vampire stood up, glaring at Sasori. "Konan thinks she knows everything." Madara admitted.

"Ah." Sasori wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. "But she's correct; you're a hundred year old vampire, your eventually going to have to find a mate."

His teeth gritted together, Madara was getting tired of hearing this over and over again. "Shut up."

"You're gonna keep hearing it. It happens to all of us. It's the council'-

-SHUT UP!" Madara yelled, breaking the calming voice of the redhead's.

With a sigh, Sasori rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to attempt of getting this through Madara's head.

Before he could say another word, Madara stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind loudly.

Deidara opened the door to Shikira's bedroom, buttoning his shirt up. "What's with the yelling?"

Sasori looked up to him then smirked. "Nothing, Madara being stubborn as usual."

"Oh." Deidara wiped the female's blood with his hand.

"You have blood in your hair…" Sasori licked the blonde's locks, getting a taste of the girl's blood.

"Thanks." Deidara smiled.

Vampires sure are weird beings, but deadly predators:]

Madara jumped from rooftop to another. It always felt so refreshing to him.

The night air was thick and warm against Madara's skin, making him feel like he was out in the sun like he was when he was human.

He kept walking until he got to their nest, to his mansion.

He felt sticky with all the dry blood caked onto his smooth skin.

Opening the door to the living room, no one was there. The place was really quiet, just the way he liked it.

Madara took his time getting to the hallway bathroom, locking the door and to look at his reflection in the mirror. He truly looked like a monster, with blood caked on one side of his face and his eyes look like demon eyes.

With disgust, Madara turned away and turned on the shower. He stripped all of his clothes, letting the hot water wash away the thick red substance.

After when the raven haired vampire was squeaky clean [hehe], he walked to his room with only a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

He sniffed the air. _What the hell?_ The sweet scent was familiar but it also had that bloody goodness scent combined with it. That was when he heard little whimpers from his closest.

He slowly walked over towards it, studying the scent and the sound that filled the atmosphere around him. He rested his cold hands on the metal that connected to the wooden door.

Abruptly, Madara swung the doors open to see the pink haired girl curled up in a ball, roped tied tightly around her tanned wrists. She had a gag in her mouth, muffling every cry she let out. Madara kneeled down to study her appearance. There was deep red line that rest on her shoulder. It looked like it recently stopped bleeding.

Anger filled Madara's face, "Damn you Konan!"

**Well there's your chapter! I do hope your enjoyed it!**

**But I didn't think it would be a long ass chapter though!!! Well you better like it! Loll**

**Please review and stay tune for the next chapter, to see what'll happen to Sakura. I mean she IS in the vampire's sanctuary.**

**Love,**

**Gaara-Funk-Girl452**


	4. Kidnaped

Madara grabbed the pinked haired human by the hair and dragged her out of his room, leading her into the dark hall.

Pure anger was pumping through his veins. He knew exactly who kidnapped this human and locked her in his closet.

He continue to march through the halls with some vampire giving him suspicious looks, when he reach a wooden door at the end of the hall he barged right through it, throwing the human in front of him.

Konan was on top Pein's half naked body, breaking an intense kiss with the pierced vampire. Her piercing eyes loomed from Madara's mad body to the human on the floor, sobbing.

"I see you found your present." The blue haired vampire grinned wickedly.

"Get her out. I want _nothing _to do with her." Madara said through clenched teeth.

Konan glance back at the human and back to him "You know we can't do that. We committed a crime. If we let her go she'll call the police on us and will have a big problem there on out."

Madara knew that. He still didn't want to be around that human. Her overwhelming scent, her unique hair, and her innocent eyes. Ah, her blood was what Madara truly desired, but for some odd reason Madara didn't want to rip out her throat and devour her. _Why?_ As always the question he asked himself each time he thought about her and the situation.

But now this problem was rapidly growing thanks to Konan's actions.

"P-Please just l-let me go." The human choked on her sobs as she spoke "I swear to God I won't tell anyone. Just lemme g-goo!"

The three vampires continue to ignore Sakura's hopeless cries and went on with their conversation. Pein spoke, "Kill her. You know you want that blood inside that human's veins."

Madara clenched his fist in frustration. Why does this have to be SO effin difficult?!

Konan got off of Pein, leading Pein to sit up on the bed as Konan climbed to the ground, sitting across from the sobbing Sakura.

"Hey." The female vampire said in a low, comforting voice.

The human girl choked on her sobs, slowly bringing her head to the all so beautiful vampire before her. Konan could make a human hypnotize and obey her with her appearance.

Konan laid a cold, steady hand on her[Sakura's] arm "Don't worry _Sakura_," she purred her name "We're not going to hurt you…yet. Just cooperate with us and you'll remain unharmed, Okay?"

Sakura nodded, still sobbing. The female vampire looked up to Madara, "We're still keeping her here."

"No."

"Yes." Konan stood "You can't stop me."

Madara remained quiet. She was right, he couldn't. Even though he provided his mansion to a bunch of vampires to make it a sanctuary for the vampires that lived in Konoha. He signed a contract to share his home with others, he couldn't back out. The leader of vampires, in Konoha wouldn't allow it.

Without another word, Madara stormed out of the room and walk to his. He glanced at the window, the suck was peeking over the horizon. It's dawning.

Vampires don't turn to dust or die from the sun. The sun was just draining to them. It drains all of their energy, making them more and more hungry by the hour. Also, Vampires attend to have constant mood swings during the day when they're in the sun.

With a calming sigh he laid on his bed, closing his eyes. Vampire bodies are working and need energy. So they do need sleep [or in my opinion]. Then he drifted off into deep slumber, even though he is a light sleeper though.

As for Sakura………

The human was still sitting on the floor of the vampire couple's bedroom, calming her sobs.

Pein sat cross legged on the bed while Konan locked the door that Madara exited from. "Do you have the knife, Pein?"

Pein held it up, with Sakura glancing up along with Konan. She began panicked like before. "Oh Kami! No No no!!!!! Please."

Pein grabbed a hold of her shirt and through her on her bed, covering her mouth. Konan walked behind the two, taking the knife out of Pein's hand. "Shh sweetie."

Sakura calmed down after staring into Pein's eyes. Tears leaked silently as Konan took her place on their bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Pein shrugged. "I just want to taste her. Demo you know things are gonna get out of hand and you know…?"

Konan took his lips in with hers as he still held Sakura down. "Don't worry we're just gonna have some _fun."_

"Isn't this like betraying Madara?"

Konan hesitated before speaking. "Let's not worry and get this over with."

Pein got off of the human and stood, leading to Konan bringing Sakura to her knees on the bed. The human had her eyes closed, not wanting to see on what she's going to see.

Sakura's eyes shot open with pure shock, her body tensing as she felt the female vampire's lips on hers. When she was about to rebel she felt something stiffen her body. Causing her to be speechless and cooperative.

Konan forced her tongue into her mouth, gripping her hip and shoulder, keeping her steady. Pein took his place behind the petite human. Konan continued to kiss Sakura, while Pein took the cold blade and dance it across her lightly tanned skin. He pressed down, causing blood to ooze from her shoulder blade. Pein immediately covered the leaking cut with her wet lips, suckling it like a baby.

Konan waited penitently, continuing to kiss her as her sharp thumbnail dug into her neck, also making it bleed. Sakura moan as Konan took her neck it, sucking it roughly unlike Pein who was gently sucking.

The two vampires broke away form the fresh cut and look at each other with the human still between them. Romance was stirring in both of their eyes, then their lips connected over Sakura's bleeding shoulder.

Sakura kept quiet as the two vampires finished their heated kiss. Pein stabbed The human's lower back, making the blade go deep into her body. Sakura yelped, not able to scream because of Pein's eyes and Konan's hypnotizing kiss.

Sweat was coating her body, blood stained Pein's pale form and Sakura's as well. Then Sakura's body came extremely weak, the vampire couple let her fall to the side of the bed panting.

Then the romance got heavier in the room. Pein kissed Konan, playing with her womanhood.

And right before Sakura's stilled eyes, The two vampires made love leaving Sakura dying right next to them.

Konan scream as she climaxed and Pein pulled out of her and gave her another blissful kiss.

After that kiss, the couple looked at Sakura's almost dead form. "WE should heal her before Madara will get pissed." Pein said reaching for the abandon knife.

Konan let him perform.

Pein slashed his wrist; let his crimson, rich blood come with delight. Then he turned his wrist over the human's mouth, letting his rich blood drip in to her mouth. The first time it dripped it landed on her cheek, then the crack of her mouth, then filling her mouth completely. The taste of his blood was addicting. Sakura's weak body forcefully sat up and sucked on his wounded wrist.

Konan smiled evilly as she laid back on the bed and watched, amused. She watched as the human's wounds began to heal and disappear. Vampire's blood was like pills.

After Pein felt a dull pain in his naturally dead hear and wrist, he pushed Sakura off and watched the pinked hair human close her eyes and pass out.

"Where should we put her?" The overly pierce vampire questioned his lover.

She smirked, thinking something bad. "Of course in Madara's room."

He gave her a confused look. They both knew that Madara was a very light sleeper; he could hear anything in his room.

"Just dump her on his bed and run out real fast." Konan simply said.

Pein nodded, he just wanted Sakura out of their room so he and his vampire lover could cuddle.

Pein got up, putting on some pants and then picking Sakura's body up and walking out of the room. The vampire walked through the halls, reaching the main vampire's door. He knew Madara was asleep, but he doesn't know how Madara is going to react when he sees the craving human in his bed with him.

With plenty of hesitation, Pein quietly walked in. He slowly creep towards Madara's bed. Then with a blink of an eye Pein suddenly dropped the poor Sakura onto Madara's bed and dashed out of the room and back to his destination.

Madara eye shot open, his eye darting to the weight to the side of his bed. He growled in anger to see the human he has been craving right next to him, unconscious. But he didn't feel like messing with situation right now. He noticed the dry blood that was caked on her fresh cuts. Madara looked at them, then he scooted towards her body.

She looked peaceful. Madara always questioned himself on why he was obsessed with this…this human. It was pathetic.

Before he knew it, he found himself licking the dry blood off of her shoulder and neck. It was so tempting to plunge his teeth in her veins and suck her dry. But he controlled himself.

When she was clean he pulled away and look at her form. With a sigh and turned over and looked at the wall.

He's gonna have a hard time sleeping today…..

---[End]---

I hoped you like it:]

School had gotten to me and I haven't had a lot of time to update lol.

So review on this if you love me….and if you wanna be awesome! So REVIEW!

I'll give you a cookie….? Yeah I have no ideas what those are lmao!

So stay tune for what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Oh and Nikigirl, I'm gonna use you idea in the late idea, okay?

Love you3

Gaara-Funk-Girl452


	5. Ending the Craving

I was rereading my previous chapters of this story and I found so much grammar—URGH! Well, I do have a reason: I write each of these chapters in the wee hours of the morning and I'm terribly tired all the time. Haha. Just enjoy the story.

_**Vampire's Touch**_

**Chapter 5:**

" Ohh!" a sudden moan escaped her mouth. "Bite me. I want you to bite me!"

The one eyed vampire stripped her bare, putting butterfly kisses all over her tanned body. He could feel her pulse each time he rested his lips on her warm skin. Her warm, rich blood pumping through her skin, he wanted it, he wanted her….

"Come on baby." The pinked haired human grinded her naked body against his, begging for it. "Please…"

Madara pushed her onto the bed, taking his place in between her spread legs, he hovered over her. She looked like a seductive angel, begging to be drained of blood. The vampire didn't bother with foreplay; all he did was pound into her, earning a pleasured gasp. He continued to thrust into her and kissing her chest at the same time. Sakura wrapped her legs around the vampire's pale form, meeting with his every thrust.

Madara brushed his lips against her collar bone, taking in her unique scent that he always loved. His lips made up her neck, licking it midway. Then he plunged his fangs into her, making Sakura scream.

--

Madara woke up suddenly from his arousing dream. He leaned up, rustling a hand through his mess of hair. He caught the familiar scent of the human. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and seen a peaceful sleeping, pinked hair human sleeping beside him on his bed.

He sighed. He knew what he had to do—he had to get rid of her. Kill her, and dispose of the body. But he wouldn't do it right now. He wanted to enjoy the early night first, and then take care of his business later.

He got up, washed up, and got dressed. He made his way down the stairs but a voice stopped him. "Hey there." It was Konan. She was sitting on top of the banister [he was half down the stairs], giving Madara the grin she always used. He always wanted to wipe it off of her face. "What the hell do you want?"

"Aw, why use that kind of attitude with me like that?" Konan hopped off the banister, putting her hands on her hips. "It's rude."

"Rude is the only way you should be treated, Konan." Madara crossed his arms.

The female vampire laid a fist on her chest, making a pouting sound "Ohhhh. I think I'm gonna cry!" She began laughing "It only seems that wretched attitude of yours is the only thing that keeps you alive."

"We're dead, Konan."

"You know what I mean. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Stop thinking hard." Konan said.

"What do you want?" The one eyed vampire glared.

She took her place on the railing of the stair case, letting her petite form slide down the staircase, passing Madara on her way down. She slid off the railing and landed gracefully on the floor "What do you think?" He stood silent. Konan smiled, exposing her fangs. "To have your fill; of course."

The vampire knew automatically on what she was referring to—the human in his room sleeping soundless, so defenseless. "Why?"

"Why answer to likes of you?" Konan was reusing his words in a different form. Clever. "Well, I'll let you continue on with your business, farewell." The female vampire zipped from Madara's sight within a second.

_Damn her._ The thought was engraved into his mind now. He just hated that damn vampire.

**Later on that night:**

Madara cruised in his car, watching his path carefully for police. He had his human in the back seat—asleep. He was surprised to find her asleep during this whole kidnapping situation. An average normally human would've been sobbing her eyes out and panicking 24/7.

He glanced into the rearview mirror to find her still asleep. He was getting bored with her.

He parked aside on a deadbeat street. There was limited lighting from the streetlights, there was dull sounds of cars driving several feet away in ringing in his ear. He crawled into the backseat of his dark car. He was right on top of Sakura right now.

The vampire studied her features. Innocent, fragile, peaceful, and beautiful. He pushed some of her pink hair back from face. He had to get this over with. It's going to be dawning in a couple of hours.

He leaned in, taking in her scent. It was like a drug to him, it was addicting to smell. But he wanted more of it. He wanted it in physical form. The vampire brushed his lips against her tanned neck. He could feel her pulse beating under his cold lips. Her rich blood flowing through her veins rung through his ears, he also counted her heartbeats.

Before this, he thought about handling this situation. If he killed and drained her, he would have his desire for her blood fulfilled. Also, the human wouldn't be his problem anymore if he killed her. It was decided: drain her till she's dead.

Finally Madara stopped teasing himself and sunk his teeth into his victim. Sakura woke up suddenly with a sharp gasp. But he kept drinking. Drinking until she passed out and died.

Her blood was ten times better than her scent. Her blood was like fireworks in the vampire's mouth. It was sweet and salty at the same time. It made his taste buds tingle. He wrapped one of his arms around her neck, bringing her closer to him. He drunk, drunk, drunk, and drunk more.

Sakura's skin finally began to feel cold against his dead skin, but her blood was still warm and rich. Then Madara felt Sakura's body stiffen, signaling him that she passed on to the afterlife.

The vampire released her; he leaned up and examined the now white skinned human. She still looked peaceful and innocent. But she didn't look fragile like before. No, now she looked broken, disturbed, touched.

He got out of the car, dragging his fallen victim out with him. With a sigh, he threw her over his shoulder and walked out a nearby alley.

The alley was dark, quiet, and creepy—for a human at least. He found some newspapers on the ground, must've been where the homeless slept. He laid her on the cold newspapers. He studied her some more and with a sigh he made his way back to his car. And with that, he drove off to his home as the sun rose.

**Five hours later:**

Pain—there was pain all over. It ached at her neck and head. She was weak; she could barely left a finger. She had trouble speaking.

Sakura was lying on the cold ground of a dimmed alley.

It took her half of the day to summon all the energy and strength to bring herself to her feet. It struck numb pain in her calves and ankles. It made her head spin and ache more. She lost balance, colliding with a rough brick wall. She opened her eyes wider, she could see more light, she had to get to it.

The pinked haired human struggled towards the exit of the alley, using the wall as support. Once she reached the line of darkness to light, her body collapsed and fell on the hard pavement of a sidewalk. She could feel it scrape her jaw and hands, but her head ache was over whelming as it is.

"Oh my God!" Someone called, running towards her form "Are you okay!?"

She could force any words out. She looked up towards the person as he gasped. "Your neck."

Then Sakura's vision became black and her hearing began to ring, and she passed out.

**The End of Chapter 5**

Okay, if there is any grammar ignore it. I'm so tired that I'm about to fall asleep on my desk! Its 2:30am right now!!

I hoped you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned if Sakura lives or not. Or maybe she's a vampire…

Haha I was listening to "Isolated" by Chiasm, it matched this story so much!!! Lol!

Well, since I stayed up so long tonight, at least you can review.

SO REVIEW! Lol

Love,

The all so sleepy Gaara-Funk-Girl452


	6. Center of Attention

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**Okay, I've been getting lots of questions about this story and stuff. God, I'm a bad writer lol. **

**Well here's so vampire info that goes with this story:**

**A human cannot be turned into a vampire by being bit by one or a vampire feeding from her [like through cuts]. In order for a human to be turned into a creature of the night, the vampire would have to exchange blood with the human. Both of the vampire and human would open a deep cut and hold it up to each other. The process of this is the vampire blood rapidly flowing into the human's vein—causing him/her to pass out. The human would be out for a minimal amount of four days [or maybe longer]. While the human is unconscious, the vampire blood cells act as a virus and attack the human's blood cells. After the first day; the human has no more regular blood cells, now they have vampire blood in their veins. But during the second day, they die. Then the others day pass and the newly blooded vampire shall awaken. If not; either he/she did not survive the transformation, or the vampire blood is still trying to take out the human blood cells and kill the host.**

**As for vampire blood…Well, vampire blood can act as a drug, a cure to most diseases, increase to human strength and ect., and can heal about any wound that rest upon a human. As a drug, it can become very addicting drug to a human. The blood would have to be took through either the mouth or through the nose [if its in a powder state]. When the blood is taken by either way, the user would experience unreal things. Through the eyes of the user, everything would appear completely different, a whole other world—but a mental world.**

**Weaknesses. The sun does hurt a vampire, but very slowly. It would absorb all of the vampire's strength and nutrition, making a vampire hungrier. If the sun absorbs most of its nutrition the vampire would go into a state called frenzy. Frenzy is something—mental of the vampire. They need blood; they crave blood, the frenzy state act as an animal side [like werewolf for an example]. Crosses do not harm vampires; they also can have apart in a religion too. Garlic is just irritating. A stake in the heart would kill a vampire, but anything that goes through a heart of any species would kill them too, am I not right? Fire is deadly, but a vampire could withstand a couple of severe burns.**

**Vampires could live in any habitat they want. The slums, mansions, castles, to apartments, they free living beings too. They go by their own set of laws from the council of vampires, but that would be explained later.**

**Now that you got most of the information needed for now, you shouldn't be confused. If so, just tell in the review or message me. Now enough with my babbling—enjoy~**

_**Vampire touch**_

**Chapter 6:**

_Beep. _

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep._

Sakura eyes slowly opened to see through a blurry vision. Her head would spin when she attempted to move her head. Her neck stung and ached all so terribly. Her hand held her neck in pain as she groaned, it was covered in gauze.

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

The beeping sound came from her left side, she slowly moved her eyes to see—she was hooked to a heart monitor [ I think that's what they're called], she looked at her other side ignoring the pain in her neck to see she was also hooked to IV and blood [you know the give you blood].

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep .Beep._

Why was she in here? She didn't remember anything? Why was there gauze on her neck? Was she a victim like other girls were?! Loss of blood and abused….. Fear and worry washed over her completely. She wanted to know why she was hooked up all machines. Then she heard yelling outside of her room. "I'm fucking going in there whether you like it or not!" the voice sounded familiar.

Then another familiar sounded. "Ino—don't—"a blonde haired girl burst through the door with her boss and a police man following her. It was Ino!

"You're awake!" Ino rushed to Sakura's side. "You're okay too!"

Kakashi was by her side, grabbing Ino's arm until he seen Sakura's awoke form. "Oh—Hello Sakura."

"Hi." Sakura's voice sounded pitiful and weak.

"Aw Sakura-chan, you look like shit." Ino pointed out resulting with Sakura narrowing her eyes with a small amount of anger. She was too weak to yell at her, so why bother.

"You two are going to have to leave," the police officer spoke. "This is a secured place and she cannot be disturbed."

Kakashi crossed his arms, signaling no act of retreating out of the room. "And why is that?"

"Because unlike all the rest of the murdered woman around Konoha, she's the only survivor out of all the killing."

"So?" Ino put her hands on her hips, putting her bitchy attitude on "She's my friend. She could've died last night—and I wouldn't ever see her again. So I decide you should back off."

"Or what?" the police officer pressed.

Then Kakashi spoke. "She's not very nice when she's on the rag."

"KAKASHI!!!!!" Ino screamed, punching him in the face. "You're such a dick! That's none of your business!!"

Sakura smiled at her friends fighting, and then the police man grabbed both of Ino's hands and handcuffed them, escorting her out. Kakashi just stood there, scratching the back of his head as he watched Ino being escorted out. Then he turned to his worker "How do you feel?"

"Weak, in pain. What happen?"

Kakashi studied the pink haired human with her one exposing eye. "You were found yesterday morning, drained of blood and almost dead. Your attack is similar to all the rest around Konoha, and lucky you—you're the only one so far that survived the attack."

"Oh..." Sakura had nothing else to say. Then Kakashi said "You're probably going to be questioned by the police while you're in here."

"Great," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Kakashi glanced at the wall clock, "Well I gotta run. Business to take of since Fantasia is open again."

"Okay…" Sakura coughed. "Have fun."

"See ya." Kakashi closed the door behind him as he left.

A few days slowly passed by while Sakura sat in her hospital bed, bored. She has been questioned by the police, FBI, and some news reporters. Great she's going to be on TV.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" a man from a detective agency asked, closing her notebook.

She gave him the evil eye. "_I'm_ _sure._" She was so sick of being questioned over something she couldn't remember. It was useless because she had no idea what each question meant.

"Do you think a vampire might've did this to you?" the man eyed Sakura.

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the man. "Are you okay in the head? There's no such thing."

"Right…" The man got up from a nearby chair and made his way to the door. "Thank you for your time. Farewell." Then she was alone—thank Kami!

Sakura couldn't take any more of this questioning, it was so annoying. But what was the most annoying is that she couldn't remember what happened to her. Wonder if she were raped…._ No, no don't think that way, Sakura._ She thought to herself.

But what if she were bit or attacked by a vampire? That would explain the loss of blood. But vampires are mythical creatures, they can't be real. Sakura admitted; she didn't know much about vampires. She had a life to live—not devote it to a life of mythology.

If only she remembered……………………………

Wait—Wait!!! She remembered being kidnapped and token to these people by a familiar person. Who was it…..hmmmm. Madara! That's right. But those people he left her with, the orange and blue head that cut and fed from her. Maybe they thought they were vampires…maybe they're just mental in the head. Maybe they're the one who almost killed her…

She still fully didn't know the answer to her attack, but she had to find out soon, very soon. Hopefully after a few more days they'll let her out.

**At the Sanctuary:**

Pein flipped through the channels of the plasma that rested on the wall in front of him, as Konan had her head laid on his lap. She was enjoying herself with a bowl of popcorn.

***Vampires can eat human food—and some enjoy it, but most don't. Blood is the one and only craving most vampires have.***

As her lover flipped through the channels she noticed something familiar on one of the channels and jumped "Baby, turn that back!"

Pein clicked the remote and went to a previous channel. On the TV was a pinked haired girl in a hospital bed, being interviewed.

"Do you have any idea what attacked you." The female news reporter shoved the microphone into the girl's face, earning a glare.

The girl had pink hair [which what Konan recognized first], she had bags under her eyes, and her skin was really pale. Anyone could see the irritation written across her face "Like I told you before, _NO."_

"Okay. Okay." The news reporter said. "Are you happy that you survived one of the attacks unlike the other victims?"

The girl sighed. "Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because people won't get off of my *beep* because I'm so lucky that I've survived the stupid attack!" The girl yelled. Then the TV went to outside of the girls hospital room with the news reporters talking. "There you have it……enjoy the rest of the night. I'm Silver Truffle [don't ask about the name lol] with your channel 7 news station."

Then the TV went on to another report. Konan looked up to Pein. "Do you think Madara try to kill her?"

"In her condition, I say yes." Pein laid the remote on Konan's stomach. "What do you think we should do?"

Konan gave her lover her wicked grin "Let's give her a visit."

**End of Chapter 6**

**Hoped you enjoy. **

**If you have anymore questions about vampires or anything about this story, just ask in the review and I'll explain as clearly as I can to you.**

**Thanks for reading, AND REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Gaara-Funk-Girl452**


	7. Visiting time:

**Omg, I know long update. But let me put this out there, im exhausted, im going to be a freshman in four days so ignore if there is any grammar problems…**

**So ENJOY! 3**

**Begins:**

Her throat was dry, dryer than usual. It hurt her when she attempted to swallow, and her head mentally went in circles. She would've gotten herself something to drink but her legs were weak and tired. Every time when she reached for the button that was connected to the nurse's station, it seem as if it got further away from her. She couldn't yell because the nurses said it might reopen the wound on her neck, which Sakura did understand. What was she going to do?

She tried to weten her throat with her salvia, but it seem it just made it more worst. She cursed in her head about how much of a terrible hospital this is, and how she was going to let Ino go all crazy blonde bitch on the nurses.

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to relax herself. _Just don't think about water…. Or anything that's liquid_, she thought. Then she thought about those apple martinis at Fantasia and she let out a frustrated groan.

"Thirsty aren't you?" She heard a seductive voice in her ear, her eyes shot open to see nothing. "Wh-who's there?"

After a few seconds of silence she again relaxed back into her pillow with a sigh. Then she heard the voice again and in front of her, a pale girl with blue hair came out of the shadows of the room, with a nasty smirk plastered across her face.

Panic immediately went to Sakura, causing her to jump towards the nurse's button but someone caught her hand. She looked up from the arm and to it face. Oh my God! It was the two…maniacs that drunk her blood and fucked each other.

She couldn't really look into his eyes, nor the other's eyes, but Sakura felt like she were in a nightmare and maybe just have a heart attack. The blue one spoke "Don't say a word, girl, or I will kill you myself."

Sakura shut her mouth and stood still. As the orange haired guy took a seat in one of the chairs that was by her bed, as the blue haired girl still stood there close to her bed. She spoke again " Did Madara do this to you?"

Madara….Sakura thought about the name and finally matched the face to it. The last time she remember seeing him was when she was being dragged down the hall to the couple's room by him. She hated him, and if he really did this to her she didn't know what to do, but it made her beyond mad. "I don't know,"

The blue one scoffed "I know he drained you of most of your blood, but did he also drain you of all your memories too?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Draining blood and memories? What happened to me, it sounds like you people know more that I do? Tell me!"

The guy with orange hair leaned in and glared "I wouldn't be so bossy if I were you, you don't know what we're capable of."

"Just don't hurt me," Sakura said as Konan walked to the sink with a plastic cup, turning on the water and filling the cup. When the glass was full she walked towards the bed and handed the pink haired human the glass. "Thank you."

The guy beside her watched her "My name is Pein," he pointed at the girl beside her "and that is Konan."

Sakura gulped at the water "Yes, I remember you two very clearly."

Konan smirked and patted the human's shoulder "Ah, good times; good times."

Sakura would've begged to differ, but didn't want to get herself killed. "So why are you here?"

"Well we know Madara, and we just wanted to know what all did he do to you?" Konan said, with a sensitive face.

"Honestly, I really don't remember. All I remember is waking up here…." Sakura looked into the glass of water, lost.

Konan sighed and Pein laid a cold hand on Sakura's leg, catching her attention. When Sakura looked at him, his eyes literally went into her, into her mind.

She could feel her eyes roll to back of her head, seeing images that were foreign to her. She seen her passed out on Madara's bed, him biting her and draining her of all of her life and blood, and waking up in a dark alley. When Pein took his hand off of her leg, she gasped as she would see normal again "What did you-you do to me?"

Pein got up from his chair and walked towards the door "Looking through you memories, we need to know what happen to you, why you're still alive."

Konan raised her wrist to her mouth and plunged her teeth into it, then brought her bleeding wrist towards Sakura's mouth "Drink,"

"What? Are you crazy, I'm not going to drink your- What are you-" Sakura was interrupted by Konan's wrist being shoved into her mouth. The pink haired human tried not to consume the blood, but once a drop of it hit her tongue it brought wonder of tastes, than she began drinking. As Sakura drank her blood, Konan explained to her "Drink human, so you can get out of this hospital, and when you get home there will be a note for you on your bed. I want you to find me, so we can confront Madara together."

"Im like so glad that you're better, Sakura!" Ino said, texting on her cell phone.

Sakura nodded with a smile. She thought about telling Ino about how she got better all of sudden, but it was too confusing and awkward. Even Sakura herself, didn't understand it at all. Ino continue to rant on and on about how happy she was that Sakura was alive and what not, while Sakura was really eager to get home. But her blonde friend insisted on taking her out for lunch, which was a bit…..annoying.

Once they got to there table at some Vegetarian restaurant that Ino just loves, Sakura scratched her "So how is Fantasia?"

"Oh its not the same without you, Sakura. Everyone there misses you, and bitching me out because I keep getting my orders messed up." Ino played with her dangling earring.

Sakura laughed and let the day drift to the night.

Ino finally let her go her own way, letting her go to her apartment. Sakura open the door and dropped her bag on the kitchen table and ran to her bed. As she expected it, there was a note with red lip stains on it. She picked it up and read it:

_Sakura,_

_Meet me at Metokio Street, near the alley. _

_I'll be waiting there with my car, come before daylight._

_Love, _

_Konan_

Sakura looked up from the note and stuffed it into her pocket and ran out of her apartment and towards the named street. Metokio street wasn't that far from her, it was about two blocks from her. As she ran, she felt a burst of unusual energy that encouraged her to go faster.

When she looked up to a street sign and matched the two together, than she began to look for an alley. Once she found it she began to walk towards it and a shiny black car pulled out and the window rolled down. Konan face was revealed and said " Get in,"

And Sakura did so, she got into the car with the vampire (Sakura still doesn't know yet), and the two rode into the night.

**There it is, hoped you like it.**

**So please review and again, if you have questions please do say or message me.**

**Im more likely to be on myspace, so add me! **

**Lol**

**Love,**

**Gaara-Funk-Girl452**


End file.
